kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Icy Gifts
is a puzzle game about creating chain reactions. It is a chain reaction game in which you have to break gifts out of their icy shells, by Silen Games. __TOC__ Gameplay Click to to make orbs or frozen gifts explode, setting off a chain reaction, and collect the 'freed' gifts to purchase upgrades. Try to collect them quickly, though, as they will sink to the bottom out of your reach if you aren't fast enough. Bomb types There are 5 types of bombs available in this game. *Mine bombs - These are the orange ones that explode when they are hit, functioning the same way as the explosive clicks. You can upgrade 'mine radius' to increase the explosion radius. *Shell bombs - These are the red ones. They shoot shells from their position at an equal distance from each other when they are hit, which can hit floes or other bombs. You can upgrade 'shell count' to increase the number of shells that are shot from it. *Acid bombs - These are the green ones. When hit, they form an acid spot that stays for a certain period of time, causing anything that goes through it to explode. You can upgrade 'acid lifetime' to increase the length of time that acid spots stay before they disappear. *Tesla bombs - These are the pink ones which sends bolts to lightning to random targets when hit, causing them to explode. You can upgrade 'tesla targets' to increase the number of targets. *Wave bombs - The are the blue ones which send a wave to its left and right when hit that becomes bigger when it moves further away. The wave causes anything that touches it to explode. You can upgrade 'wave rise' to increase the rate of increase of the size of the wave as it moves away from the wave bomb that was hit. In addition, there is a yellow-coloured 'bomb' that makes you able to click again to set off another chain reaction. The ice floes which house the gifts, when hit, also have a small explosion radius that affects those that are very close to it. Achievements There are 8 different achievements, with 5 or 6 different colours to represent how much of each you have achieved. The last 3 types of achievement only have the first 5 colours while the others have 6. In order of difficulty from easiest to hardest, the colours are green, yellow, blue, red, purple and pink. Those listed below are the types of achievements and what is needed to achieve each level of difficulty. *Number of explosive clicks - 1, 10, 25, 50, 80, 120. *Number of ice floes broken - 20, 60, 150, 500, 1000, 2500. *Number of gifts collected - 10, 30, 100, 400, 750, 2000. *Number of bombs used - 3, 30, 75, 250, 450, 750. *Number of upgrades gotten - 1, 5, 10, 15, 25, 35. *Biggest combo - 15, 30, 60, 100, 150. *Number of levels completed - 1, 5, 12, 23, 36. *Number of stars gotten - 5, 15, 35, 65, 108. Upgrades *Click radius - Increases the explosion radius of your initial click (also called 'explosive clicks'. *Gift magnet - Increases the radius where gifts are attracted to your cursor. *Mine radius - Increases the explosion radius of mines. *Shell count - Increases the number of shells that shell bombs shoot out. *Acid lifetime - Increases the length of time that acid spots stay on screen. *Tesla targets - Increases the number of targets that tesla bombs will electrify. *Wave rise - Increases the size of the wave sent out by wave bombs. Trivia *You can spam level 7 as a well-placed click can net you a ton of gifts, up till the maximum of all 50 frozen gifts present in the level. *The game spawned three different sequels that vary some mechanics while keeping its core gameplay, namely Flying Candy, Icy Fishes, and Icy Gifts 2. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-gifts |descrip = Purchase 10 upgrades }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-gifts |descrip = Score a 100x combo }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-gifts |descrip = Achieve a 3-star ranking on all 36 levels }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Games with Kreds purchases Category:2011 Games